Hidden Behind A Mask
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: Rewritten again, since it was really bad. Rachel Berry never knew she had adopted cousin or any relatives that don't live in the USA. Now she does and the said cousin is comes to live with her now after something happened to her, causing her to have selective mutism. They better be ready when she comes! Since she's not someone you can push around or her family. in the middle of S1
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden behind a mask**

Neko-chan: this was a old story when looking back at it I saw how bad it was went I was reading it so re writing it!

Summary: Rachel Berry never knew she had adopted cousin or any relatives that don't live in the USA. Now she does and the said cousin is comes to live with her now after something happened to her, causing her to have selective mutism. They better be ready when she comes! Since she's not someone you can push around or her family. Starts in the middle of season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself/ the OC

**Chapter 1: please to meet you cousin**

**3rd pov**

Sat on a private plane was a young girl she was staring out the window with a bottle in her hand. Looking at the girl she looked about 18 and 5ft 8, the skin you could see it was quite pale she had long black hair that went down to her waist the under layer of her hair was dyed sliver. She wore a dusty white button shirt that had the top two buttons undo, laying on top of her shirt was a large black cat eared hoodie that was decorated with cherry blossom petals, black gloves covered her hands. Her shirt was not tucked into her combat jeans that had crimson paint splatters on it; along with many pockets the jeans covered most of her steel capped boots. The only think that was odd about the girl was the mask that covered her face it had features of a wolf that was painted in with black and red, there was a thin slit where the eyes were meant to be where she looked out from.

As she continued to look out of the window, she pulled up her black headphones to block out sound that she didn't want to hear from the quite plane. That was till she felt someone tap her shoulder, she looked over and she saw that it was her caretaker Scarlet. Scarlet was a tall woman standing at 6 foot with deep red hair cut in a stylish bob, she never was seen without her suit on or her sunglasses. "We are about to land Miss please go get ready since I phoned ahead" she spoke before walking away.

She stood up and to go and wash her face to refresh herself, in a few minutes she got out of the plane. She had a duffel bag on her right shoulder a small suitcase that was rolling behind her, the handle was tied around her waist with a black scarf. She had a large notepad in her left hand as came out the gate she couldn't spot anyone that she seen in the photo that was given her. So she grabbed a black marker from one of her pockets and she wrote "_**The Berry's**__"_ she held it out in front of her. Scarlet walked up to her and stood silently next to her, every so often stoking her hair as they waited together.

About ten minutes of waiting Scarlet looked up from her care and saw a man standing in front of them. "You are my sister's daughter am I right?" The said girl looked up at the man in front of her and nodded at him. "Ah yes she is please call her Wolf, I'm Scarlet her caretaker" Scarlet told the man, as Wolf started to draw on a new page "Guys I found her" Wolf looked up to see that he waving over a male similar age to him and a young girl. "This is my husband Leroy and my daughter and your cousin Rachel, guys this is Wolf" Wolf nodded to them as she was lead to their car and helped her pack away her suitcase.

**Wolf's pov**

I looked at Scarlet as she started to explain some information to the Berry's, waiting for my cousin to slide in before I did. As Scarlet sat next to me she held my hand, smiling at me "Most of your stuff is over at the house that you brought but I thought it be nice if you lived with them for a bit" She told me, thinking about it I nodded since I do need to get settled into the town before going to live into my house. I was left to ponder in my thoughts till my cousin interrupted me. "Hi, it is so nice to finally meet you! My name is Rachel Berry, what is your name? I mean Wolf can't be your real name who would name their child that. Oh that mask why do you wear it? Is it a fashion statement over where you live or do you just wear it?" she continued after I zoned out for a few seconds till one of the Berry men turned around and scolded Rachel.

Looking at Rachel I patted her arm to show her that I didn't mind the man's, I think it was Leroy shoulder to show it was fine."It is fine Sir, she is just curious about me I don't mind at all" I wrote down then flipped to a new page while turning to Rachel. "_Nice to finally meet you Rachel, my real name is Serini Luna/ Ruby but I prefer Wolf your aunt and uncle adopted me and I took both of their last names. My mask is not a fashion statement from what I know of, I been wearing masks since I can remembe_r." I stopped writing and looked at her as she read through what I wrote.

"So can you tell me about yourself Wolf please? I won't be so forward this time" Rachel questioned me, looking like a child in a candy shop giggling. I looked at her for a moment before I nodded for her to introduce herself first. "Oh well ok I am 16 years old in my sophomores year and a vegan, I enjoy reading romance books and singing any Broadway songs, my favourite colour is gold, I know how to speak in Hebrew and Spanish and Barbra Streisand is my idol I love her, I am captain of the Glee club, I want to get into NYADA when I finish high school so I can go into Broadway! Oh do you sing too?" she finished with a blinding smile, I looked at her and started to write about myself, still I wonder did she really say that all in one breath?

"_I am 19 years old, but I will be in most of your classes since Scarlet said that I need to be with people close my age. I am not a vegan, since my body needs more protein and iron then some people. My favourite colours are crimson and I guess black but that is not a colour. I enjoy playing instruments, cooking, reading, listening to music and drawing... I do a lot of drawing. I am now the CEO to my family company I have a master's degree in maths since I took it really early, right now I am working on a fashion degree. I can speak in Cantonese and Japanese quite well but learning how to write in them, I have fluently learnt Latin and I know how to speak and write Spanish. I don't have someone in my life but I do hope to find her. As for singing I do it but not really in English I like to sing in Japanese or Korean." _I wrote to her as she read my writing, she looked at me and nodded taking in all of the information that I gave her.

I looked at Scarlet as she sat there quietly before I nudged her, pointing to my stomach she looked at me in a bit of confusion before it clicked. "Mr. Berry please can we go to Rose's water garden I forgotten that Wolf had booked a table for us" Scarlet patted my head as a thanks for reminding her, causing me to purr quietly. I saw Hiram nod and stared to turn the car.

"Oh of course yes... Can I ask how did you get a table there it's nearly impossible being the newest hot spot." Leroy asked me turning around from his chair. " _The owner is a good friend of mine, I met her when she was travelling the world looking for new foods to try and I helped her in a pinch when she ran out of money to get food, so I helped her a bit before sending her on her way. When she heard I was coming here she wanted me to come eat at hers for free and then half price rest of the time." _I told him as his husband parked in parking lot, as everyone was getting out I popped open the truck to get my suitcase out and duffel bag. I had a feeling that I needed them with me.

As we got through the door we spotted the waiter that stood at the reservation table "Table booked for 5" the waiter was about to ask under who's name till Rose ran through and pulled me into a hug. "Wolfly! It has been way too long since I have last seen you!" she hugged me harder, as I tapped her arm to let me go. She grinned at me as she dragged me to our table with the others following us, Scarlet picked up my suitcase as she was chuckling lightly to herself, as she saw the shocked faces on the Berry's. As I scanned through the menu and nodded at my choices, I waited for the others to be ready. "Ok I am ready to order, what about you guys?" Hiram looked up from his menu and saw us nod. I started to write down my order as the others told the waitress that came to take out orders."_ I would like for a starter eel sushi, main a blue rare steak with tartar sauce and chips. For dessert the truffle cake also could I have a grasshopper" _Then handed it to her with a smile.

We waited for our food as the adults talked to each other as I listened to Rachel. She was talking about her life in school and how is it "... Its fun there I mean, sure that we as the glee club are at the bottom of the social pyramid even if we have three Cheerios. But I think they are up to something... Since their coach hates glee club" she continued to talk as the starters came and I clicked off the lower half of my mask. 'Cheerios? What are they? Some kind of cereal lovers or something, either way if I meant them I properly throw some Cheerios at them' I thought to myself as I popped another sushi in my mouth.

"Girls we hate to ruin this, but me and Hiram have to get going." I frowned, since I was hoping that I would get to know more about the two men, but understanding it I nodded and waved them goodbye. We continued to eat having some small talk. "Well look at here RuPaul can eat here. What a joke right Q? B?" a smooth voice drifted into my ears, as I looked up I saw a Latina woman... No girl she was very pretty and she was with two other girls, both blondes one taller than the other. "I know S, this like, the best and most hard to get place here, how can man hands get a place like this" The shorter blond answer her as the taller one stared at me in interest. I raised my hidden eyebrow at them as Scarlet scoffed at them. "Can you please leave us to eat our meal?" Scarlet asked politely to them, they looked at her and sneered "I don't know who are you but, if you don't shut up I'm going to go Lima Height on you" the Latina threaten Scarlet.

'Lima Height Now what the hell is that? And did she just threaten Scarlet? Really bad idea she is a black belt in many martial arts. 'I thought and stopped eating my meal to look at Rachel; her head was down and stopped eating. Frowning I held her hand on top of the table to help her, since Scarlet was having a growing shouting match with the girl. Glaring at the girl that caused my newly found cousin upset growling lightly at her, she might be pretty but no one insults my family.

She caught me growling at her as she sneered at me."Oh so what are you her girlfriend? I think someone like you would have higher standards, but seeing you with that mask I guess it works two freaks together" the Latina was about to continue, until I slammed my hand a hard on the table causing people to hear a loud crack and I felt the broken wood bite into my hand. Standing up as I growled out loudly, I l could hear Rose who was running up the stairs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Rose shouted at us, "We were just talking to our teammate from glee club, till this person threaten us and nearly broke your table" the smaller blonde one spoke with crocodile tears and pointed to me, I grunted at her and shook my head even Rose didn't believe it as she looked over at Scarlet. "Is that true Scarlet?" she shook her head. "These two girls came and insulted Miss berry here and me calling her as I quote 'man hands' and 'Rupaul' also the Latina threaten me by 'going Lima height on me' but the taller blond didn't do anything" Rose eyes widened as I calmed myself down by breathing deeply.

"What are your surnames?" Rose asked the girls "Well Miss Lopez and Fabray, your family is banned from here; till I or Wolf deems that you can come back. You do not go insulting my honoured guests or my work partner and part owner of this place. Security, please remove these girls from my sight!" Rose shouted. "_Rose can you please, wrap up the food we need to go home. Today has been a long day it's great to see you again come by the house sometime or talk to me on the phone._" I smiled at her as I fixed on the lower part of my mask on and tugged Rachel up. Looking at her I saw some tears going down her cheeks, frowning I stoked the tears away as she gave me a weak smile, before I pulled her out the door. Scarlet gave some money to Rose for a replacement table and took the bags of food from her.

As we got outside I let go her hand as I saw a limo outside for us. The driver walked towards us and spoke. "Miss Wolf, you ready to go home?" My driver Jim asked, a very nice man his father worked as my driver before till he retired. I nodded my head and left the two others get in first. I looked in the distance and saw the girls that got kicked out with their mouths open slightly and eyes bulged out, well two of the girls, the taller blonde was still staring at me. I got in the limo and nodded to Jim to drive to my new home, looking at Rachel she seem be quieter after bumping into the three girls. Sighing I patted her head; I really don't know how to look after someone younger than me, but still I have to try.

The ride was short as Scarlet went to the house and we were dropped off at Rachel's house. "She's not staying with us?" Rachel asked, I shook my head and carried the food into the house. It was a homey place full of pictures family and small items that make the place feel like a home but... Something seems to be missing. As I walked into the kitchen I placed the food down and found a note, picking it up I read it.

Dear wolf and Rachel,

I and Leroy are off on business for about a month or so, we are sorry about this. We will leave some money for you guys to buy lunch and food or other items that you need.

I looked to the side of the note and saw a pile of money turning around to show Rachel I heard sigh. "They are gone aren't they? At least I'm not alone this time." I looked at her strangely. "They do this a lot leave for a month or so and come back for a couple of days then go again" I nodded, so that's what was missing in this home I smiled at her trying to show her that I was here by patting her arm softly. "_Here, eat up I bet you will feel a bit better after eating._" I pushed her meal towards her after I heated them up. We sat there eating in a comfortable silence that was till Rachel spoke up. "I'm sorry that you had to see that at the restaurant, I bet you are ashamed of me" I looked up from my cake and looked at her strangely, why would I be ashamed of her, it wasn't her who acted out. But either way I shook my head showing her that I didn't care, after we finished we when our separate ways.

I found my room it had a wooden sign hanging off the door. As I walked into my room I saw the mover's haven't placed my items in yet. I guess Scarlet told them not to bring them till tomorrow, since I haven't decorated the walls yet. At less the carpet was placed in it was a dark forest colour and covered in clear plastic, which was a shame since I really wanted to see what it felt like under my feet. I dropped off my duffel back and suitcase, before walking off towards the opposite room that was across my room. Looking at the door, I pulled out a key from my pocket and unlocked the door inside I saw my piano. Smiling I walked over to it running my fingers over the smooth top before sitting at the bench, slowly I felt my eyes give way to the sleep that I needed. My last thoughts was of mother... sitting at the same piano teaching me how to play as father stood next to us listening one of the last memories I have of them before they were taken away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

neko-chan: Nothing much to say just I am rewriting this story since, it was a horrible mess when I first wrote it.

**Chapter 2: Settling into a new life**

* * *

**3rd pov**

Wolf woke up from where she slept and stretched out cracking a few bones, as she did smiling under her mask. She stood up and moved outside to the bathroom to clean up, since she needed to wake up from the jetlag that was going through her body. As she finished cleaning up she walked into her room and unzipped her duffel bag and suitcase, it was full of painting equipment and a mask that had paint splatters on it. Once she switched masks, she then wore a plastic jumpsuit over her clothes and went over to her suitcase pulling out a roller and a bucket of midnight blue paint. She pushed opening the windows and placed on her headphones, then started to paint.

_1 hour later_

Wolf looked at the freshly painted wall, as she held a thin brush in her right hand, her arms was crossed with her head tilted to the side, thinking if she was missing anything . The wall that she was staring at had an over sized sliver moon that overcastted the corner of the wall, on the opposite side of the rocky cliff with a spiralling path. Travelling up the path was a pack of wolves with their leader, a sliver wolf howling at the moon. Wolf climbed on to wooden plank and painted a scar on the visible eye of the leader, once that was done she hopped down and walked off looking for her cousin. She was holding her notepad and it had a large question mark in the middle of it, as she peeked around the corners holding it close to her chest.

Wolf walked downstairs and heard some noise from the kitchen, as she rounded the corner she found her cousin sipping some bottled water. She looked at her cousin before tapping her shoulder "Oh hey Wolf, did you have a good sleep last night? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Rachel asked her as she placed the bottle on the table. _"No thanks Rachel, I'm painting my room I wonder would you like to join me" _Wolf wrote out and looked at her cousin, hoping that she would say yes. Rachel looked at her and nodded at her, causing Wolf to smile and process to drag Rachel to her room.

As they entered the room, Rachel stared at the newly painted wall as she was soaking in the detail of the wall. Wolf was busy looking through one of her boxes with herself half in the box, as she finally found the items she found. She pulled out from the box as she came out with a tumble as she stood up holding a pair of paintball guns in victory. Both had a pair of goggles tied around the handle, she turned to Rachel and threw one at her, as well as a plastic poncho. Rachel looked at her in confusion in what to do with the gun; she looked at Wolf till she saw her gesture the ceiling. Wolf shot a pellet on the ceiling before running off to shoot in a different place; Rachel looked at her cousin and saw her running around shooting at the ceiling. A small smile cracked on her face and she soon too joined in on the fun.

_30_ _minutes_ _later_

Both girls lied on their back, having the cool plastic feeling as they rested from running about, in the end they were shooting at each other. Rachel looked at the ceiling in confusion; no colour was on it from the pellets so she turned towards Wolf and asked her, "What did those pellets do anyway?" Wolf lifted her head to look at her and grinned, standing up she went over to the curtains and pulled them shut. A few moments later the ceiling started to glow the splatters that they made glowed like stars. There were different sizes and shapes on the ceiling and it made it looked endless. Rachel stared at the ceiling, as Wolf silently sat down next to her staring up at the ceiling as well. "It's beautiful" Rachel whispered, Wolf smiled under her mask and pointed to two stars like splatters that was right above them. "_See them? They are my mother and father, I believe that they are in the skies watching me and I wanted to recreate the sky in here so they would be looking over in my sleep" _

**Wolf's pov**

I smiled at Rachel as she gave me a teary smile back, I wondered if there was something wrong so I pulled her into a hug. As I brought her into my embrace I could feel her cry a bit on my shoulder, I gently stoked her hair and hummed to her. A few minutes of sitting quietly she looked up at me. "Oh I'm so sorry, Wolf it's just no one has really been this kind to me. I get bullied at school, my parents… they are good men but are never here when I need them." I frowned and tilted her head up placing a finger on her lips to hush her. "_Rachel, I am here to stay I am not leaving you ok… and even if I was I am taking you with me" _I told her as I 'kissed' her on her forehead, really my mask touched her forehead but she got the gesture.

She pulled back and smiled at me, while wiping away her tears. I nodded at her and went off looking through a large box diving head first into it, causing her to laugh at me. "Wolf, what are you doing?" she stood up and looked into the box that I was looking through, my body basically blocked any view for her to see what I was getting her. As I pulled out I had a box wrapped in a star decorated wrapper with a gold bow, I handed her the box and tilted my head at her with a smile. "_Here you go! Take this and take a bath with it and don't worry its suitable for vegans after you done come down and eat breakfast" _I smiled at her and shooed her outside as I went down the stairs to make breakfast, while I picked up my normal mask and switched it.

As I heard her huff but she had a smile on her face, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I picked up Rachel's abandoned bottle and placed it in the fridge, while placing it in I glanced in it and pulled out some ingredients to cook us some food. We didn't have much so I guess we needed to go shopping soon. As soon as I placed all the stuff on the table I felt my phone go off, pulling off my headphones and hung them around my neck I answered the phone. "Wolf it's Scarlet, I have to go back to England for a week the company there had made a stupid mistake and I don't want to make you travel again, so I am going back by myself. I have pushed your meeting till next week so you don't have to rush the meeting, keep me updated ok! Oh Miki and Kiki are in the park with Jim." I looked at the phone as she put the phone down I don't see, what was the point of phoning me when I won't speak back.

_1 hour later_

As I finished cooking our meal I could hear Rachel come down the stairs, looking up I saw her looking a lot more relaxed then before and I placed our plates on the island as I taken off my lower half of my mask. Rachel sat down on a stool and smiled at me, popping in a blueberry into her mouth. "You are doing way too much Wolf" I looked up at her and smiled shaking my head "_It's fine, I missed out so much in your life Rach it's time for me to spoil you like the little cousin you are to me or should I say little sis"_ I smirked at her as I poked her gently on the nose, she smiled back at me "Really you think of me like a sister?" she questioned me, I nodded at her "_Of course we meant not know each other that long but I know we will be that close, let's eat I made blueberry pancakes bacon for me and a fruit salad for you" _As we ate I listened to Rachel talk about school, how it would start tomorrow… "Wolf what classes are you in?" I thought about it "_I believe I am tutoring someone in Math and English, I took Art as an extra and I have the AP classes for the rest" _as we finished Rachel, insisted that she clean up as I would be finishing my room. Smiling I patted her arm and walked off, replacing my headphone on my head and shut myself in my room.

_3 hours later_

I finished my work on my door from the outside; I had covered it with ivy and added woodland animals within the ivy as well as fairies playing about in the ivy and with the animals. I decorated the wooden sign with a simple crescent moon on it and my name painted in black. Leaving the door open to dry I walked in to check the other walls that I painted, the wall opposite the wolf was only decorated with only simple sliver tribal art and midnight blue as the background. As for the wall with the door I left that blank only painting it a basic colour of cream, so I could drew on it.

The wall where the windows were I painted on a large beautiful and detailed alicorn reared up on its hind legs, its coat pure white and a creamy coloured mane and tail. It had large feathered wings spread out like it was ready to fly away on the left. On the right was a large Europe style dragon, black as night it stood on its powerful legs. The head lowered down as it breathed red and gold flames under the window sill, large leather wings spread apart from each other and its barded tail swaying in the air.

Smiling at the work I had done, I pulled off the plastic that I was wearing and threw it in the bin. I cleaned up all the equipment that I used and carried them downstairs in a bucket. I walked into the backyard and placed down all of my brushes and stuff to dry before walking back in. I walked into the living room and saw Rachel sitting there watching TV, she most of heard me since she turned around. "You finished?" she looked at me nodding, I sat next to her and started to write on my pad. "_Let's go to the park the room needs to be aired out and my movers will be unpacking my stuff for me. Jim will be looking after them."_ Rachel nodded at me and headed off to get ready, as I walked off to grab my shoulder bag and I clicked on roller blades to the bottom of my boots.

I quickly placed a couple bottles of water into my bag, before gliding over to the front door waiting for Rachel. Rachel smiled at me "Right I'm ready, let's get going" I looked at her and returned her smile and open the door for her, as she walked out I skated out after her listening to her talk. As we arrived at the front of the park Rachel continued to talk to me and I just nodded as I listened to her. That was, till a boy bumped into me causing me to shuffle back into balance. "Oh I'm really sorry miss!" the boy looked at me, I looked down at the boy and saw him flinch went he saw my mask. I tilted my head at him and petted his head, showing that it was ok and skated away. "Don't worry, just be careful next time ok" Rachel quickly spoke to the boy and ran after me.

I found a small shop that sold some food and bird seeds, smiling I glided towards the shop and brought four bags of seeds stuffing two of them in my pocket and handing the other two over to Rachel. Dragging her towards the lake, as we got closer I saw a few girls similar age to Rachel they looked familiar but ignoring it I found a free bench. Letting go of Rachel's hand I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out a blanket then placed it over the bench. Sitting down on the bench I threw some seeds down to get some ducks and birds closer. "Wolf is that safe to do? Pigeons are really filthy"

I shook my head at her and held up a note that I have written before. "_Pigeons are quite clean birds, we can't get anything from them maybe some scratches but that's about it but if you don't want to feed them feed the other birds"_ I took a handful of seeds and held it out, after waiting a few moments a couple of pigeons landed on my arm to peck at the seeds. Looked over at Rachel I saw that she was feeding some of the ducks, as I saw geese waddle towards me. Shooing the pigeons from my arms I started to feed the geese. That was till I heard that voice again. "Well, look here isn't hobbit and her pet puppy, move your ass you're in our spot."

Turning my head around I saw it was the same trio from yesterday; I looked at the Latina as she sneered at my cousin. Why does she hate Rachel? So far since I known her, she has been a pleasant even if the girl can talk for two but I don't mind that. Standing up I walked over to them, noticing that one of them has gone missing looking to the side I saw that she wondered down to feed the ducks. "_This is a public park anyone can be here, you don't own this spot either I don't see your name around here" _I held up my pad to the Latina to read, making her scoff at me as the other blonde looked at me in confusion. "Who are you, freak writing on a notepad cause you are a mute. You are such a freak!" she laughed at me as she slapped my pad on to the floor, glaring at them I pulled a chain from my neck and blew on the whistle.

The duo looked at me in confusion that was till; we heard a loud thundering towards us two large husky hybrids came running towards us. Smiling I pet both of my dogs, they are never far away from me they were staying at my house and I guess that they ran away from Jim. The duo looked quite scared at the huskies, pointing at the girls the dogs barked at them causing them to yelp and run off. Miki bounded after them as Kiki watched her sister catch after the bullies, petting her head I picked up my pad dusting it off walking towards Rachel and the other girl.

**Rachel's pov**

I watched as my two main tormentors, get chased by a rather large dog it looked like a husky but its body was to Wolf's mid thigh it was black with a white front paw I couldn't really describe anymore of it as it ran off chasing after Quinn and Santana. Wolf walked up to us with another equally large dog maybe even bigger, it was the opposite of the other one still looked like a husky but it was white, with black rings around its blue eyes and a black underbelly. Wolf smiled at us as the large dog sat down yawning, before I could ask my cousin where these dogs came from Brittany tapped me on the shoulder. "Where did San and Q go Rachel?" I looked at Brittany and thought for a moment before answering her; I couldn't really say that her friends were chased away by a large if not mini bear.

"They said that they had erm something to do and needed to go... But you are welcome to stay with us" I smiled at her, she looked at me in a bit of confusion before nodding "Well could you take me Home Sanny was my ride" I was about to say yes but I just remembered that me and Wolf walked it here since the park wasn't that far away from my house. "I'm sorry Brittany we walked here so I did bring my car" I frowned at her and turned to Wolf to ask if she had a solution, but I saw her riding that dog as it was chasing after some birds.

**Wolf's pov**

I was riding Kiki as she chased after some birds that were till I heard my phone ring pulling on Kiki's collar and nudged her towards Rachel I picked up the phone. "Hello Wolf its Jim the movers have finished placing everything in your rooms I am coming to pick you up ok see you in a few" then the phone went to dial tone... people have to stop calling me as Kiki laid down I looked up at Rachel. I held out my notepad with a question mark drawn on it wondering what she wanted, as I heard Miki come thundering towards us.

"Brittany needs to be taken home but I didn't bring my car" she looked at me, nodding at her I started to write as I felt Kiki stand up I grabbed her collar to steady myself and shown her what I wrote. "_Jim said that he will be here soon, we can drop off your friend come on let's get going" _I sat sideways as I clicked my tongue signalling for Kiki to move with Miki following us, with my bag in her jaws. Rachel and her friend followed us in a few minutes later, "So are you two like together?" Brittany said, I turned my body around to look at her keeping one hand on Kiki's collar and shook my head.

"No, no that is my cousin, Brittany that would be wrong if we were together I mean I don't think it would be incest since she is adopted but it is still wrong since she is related to me..." I soon zoned out Rachel and her rambles and held up a sign to Brittany "_No we are not together, I am her cousin my name is Wolf, this is Kiki and the one next to me is Miki they are sisters" _I pointed to my pets as we came to a stop. I looked about for Jim, not spotting him I pulled off my click on wheels and stuffed them into my bag that I took of Miki. "So where is the car Wolf I don't see it" I looked over at Rachel and shrugged, I didn't really care when Jim got here so I simply placed my head on top of Kiki's head and rested there.

That was till Brittany clapped her hands loudly, "That is the limo we saw yesterday! Does that mean we get to ride it?!" I looked up and saw the limo with the spray painted tribal wolf on it, nodding my head I saw Jim come out a bit breathless. "Miss I am sorry that I lost Kiki and Miki and that I was late" waving Jim off to show him that it was alright, I had Kiki climb into the limo with Miki following in as the girls got in afterwards. As we got settled Miki climbed up and lied her head on my lap as Kiki sat down at my feet, the glass rolled down "Home I am guessing Miss?" I nodded at him and he rolled up the glass again as I pushed a button from the armrest getting a cup of vodka.

"Brittany can you tell Mr Jim your address so he can take you home" Rachel asked her, I looked up from my drink and saw her face scrunched up thinking before shaking her head not knowing what to say "I don't know..." Rachel signed and looked at me for some help, shrugging my shoulders I didn't know what to do. "_Might as well take her home with us, once she is there she can phone her mother after that either she or Jim will take her home" _I held up my sign as I scratched Miki's ear. Rachel looked at me and nodded "Oh can I Rachel? It has been so long since I have been to your house we can watch movies and all sort of stuff" Brittany clapped as she hugged Rachel, causing me to snicker at her since it didn't look like that she was going to let up... something tells me that moving here was not a bad idea after all.

* * *

Neko-chan: yeah another chapter done thanks to everyone who placed the story on alert and I hope people will review it too. And the pairing I thinking of Faberry and brittana with Wolf tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Neko-chan: hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and will continue to read this and review it. Anyways on with the story.

**Chapter 3: fun in the store and round 2!**

**Wolf's pov**

Rachel turned to me and looked at Miki "So what breed are your dogs Wolf, I mean I never seen them before." I looked up as Rachel and pulled out an old notepad and flipped to a page. _"Miki and Kiki, are a mixed breed Czecholovakian Wolfdog and Ibizan Hound, a strange mix but very strong both breeds are known for their loyalty they got their looks from their father and their height has merged from both breeds. They have been trained to be guard dogs and have to be with me or near me 24/7 including school."_ I wrote this long ago, since I have written this before so I thought I meant as well just that page and save paper.

As the car came to a halt, Kiki and Miki bolted out the car just as Jim opened the door with me following them, I paused looking at Jim as he placed a hand on my shoulder. As the dogs ran passed me I made a Grab for my dogs' collars. As I pulled out some leather leash and clipped them on, while giving them a sharp tug, causing them to stop.

"Here is the key that Scarlet gave me please call me if you need me" I looked back at Jim and nodded my head before putting the key back into his pocket along with some money. He looked at me with a look of protest, till I stared at him, I can reward my driver if I want so I watched him walk back to the limo and waved him goodbye before walking through the door.

"There isn't much to eat is there Rachel" Brittany told her as she was making a simple sandwich, Rachel shook her head as she looked into the fridge pulling out a bottled water to drink. I peeked into the fridge from behind her, seeing it nearly bare a half eaten loaf of bread, some sauce and other random stuff.

"Well I have been meaning to go and buy some food" Rachel sighed as she closed the door and pulled out the money that was left for us, her face scrunched up to try and figure how much do we need to use till I tapped her shoulder bringing her back to the world. She looked at me as showed her my pad. "_Don't worry I will go, since I need to buy food for these two plus I need to buy meat and I don't think you want to touch it do you?" _ She looked at me and shook her head; I guess she really hates meat.

"Oh can I come?" I turned rounded and looked at Brittany before nodding I don't see any harm with that, I looked over at Rachel to see if she wanted to come. Since she would be left at home by herself… well I'm leaving one of my dogs here but still, I don't want her to feel lonely.

"Oh um I think I will stay here since I still have some homework to do for tomorrow, don't worry I be fine" she spoke to us as she waved her hand off, I giving her a questioning look to her as I saw her wave me off before nodding at her and walked upstairs to fetch some stuff.

**3****rd**** pov**

Wolf walked into her fully furnished room, it was simple it had a king-size bed with a chest sitting in front of it, to the left was a writing desk and hanging on the wall opposite the bed was a plasma TV with shelves of DVDs lines to the sides of the TV, in front of the TV was a line of game consoles along with two black bean bags. A bed stand with a lamp and an alarm sat next to the bed on the right side and on the left it had a mini fridge, a closet and a set of drawers sat against the wall where to door was.

Wolf blinked and went over to her bed stand as she pulled open the top draw; she felt the bottom till she felt an indent, and pushed on it causing the fake bottom to pop open from the inside as she looked in she spotted her black wallet sitting on top of a pile of other items. Quickly she grabbed it and a pair of car keys, she shut the fake bottom down and closed the draw, looking about to check that she had everything she walked out her room.

"Wolf, are you ready to go? This is so exciting." Brittany questioned her as Wolf looked at the bouncy girl, she paused before nodding and gave a sharp whistle Kiki jumped off the couch and followed Wolf out the door. "See you later Rach!" Brittany waved to Rachel smiling, as she closed the door Rachel smiled and gave a half-hearted wave as she was left with Miki. "I guess it is just us girl" She spoke to the dog as Miki yawned, barking to her.

Wolf waved to Brittany, trying to get her attention as she walked into the driveway she found her car, it was a BMW sleek and black. Wolf unlocked the car before she could open the driver door a blonde blur flew pass her pulling open the front passenger door.

"I call shotgun!" Brittany shouted out as she jumped into the seat; Wolf blinked and shook her head as she opened the back door and gave a small whistle, causing Kiki to jump into the back. Wolf got into the driver seat and started to drive to the store that she saw before.

**At the Store**

As they got out the car, Brittany spotted Santana's car with her best friends in it. "San, Q!" she waved to her two friends as Wolf got her dog out as she placed a jacket on her saying that she was working dog, so she could get in the store.

"Britt where did you go? We been looking all over for you" Santana came out of the car, mud covered her outfit, as some leaves seem to be in her hair and twigs she also looked like she ran through several bushes since her clothes seem to be ripped in some place. Quinn stepped out the car and she didn't look any better than her Latina friend.

"I have been with Wolfy here and Rachel!" Brittany replied like it was the most obvious thing, Santana looked over her blonde friend and saw the freak that made, as she called it demon dog chase after her. She was about to lunged at her, when she heard a loud deep growl.

Looking behind the girl she saw another demon dog, inching its way from behind the girls' leg. "_Don't bother attacking me unless you want a 150 pound attack dog hitting you" _Holding up the pad as Wolf pulled Kiki into the store, Brittany looked at Wolf and waved friends goodbye but that was until Santana pulled her back, holding her in place as she turned her ."Britt what are you doing with that…" Brittany looked at her friends and shrugged shaking Santana off her as she looked at her.

"Wolf is letting me stay over, we here to get some food you are welcome to come with us." Santana scowled as heard those words come from her friends mouth, she opened her mouth to tell her to say no but paused as if she said no to Britt it be like kicking a puppy. Santana grunted as she nodded she didn't want to leave Britt with that freak so the trio walked into the store trying to find the girl.

Meanwhile, Wolf was pushing a cart down the store looking down the aisle, with Kiki's leash tied on the handle. She picked up a bag of potatoes and looked at them before dropping them into the cart along with some carrots and onions, scanning her cart she nodded as she finished with the vegetable section.

She walked off to the meat section picking up some minced beef and bacon; she grabbed some vegan style meat and paused at the steaks and looked at Kiki picking up the package she held it in front of her. Kiki sniffed it and shook her head making Wolf put it back. "You are letting your dog eat steak and its being picky" Wolf turned around and saw it was the smaller blonde, she had her arms crossed Kiki on the other hand started to growl lightly baring her fangs at her.

Wolf held of a hand in front of her friend as she saw the blonde back away "_You really shouldn't insult someone that has the upper hand then you" _Wolf held out her pad as she walked away as Quinn stood there for a few moments before following her.

"Hey! I'm a Fabray and I get what I want or I will make your life hell" Quinn countered back at Wolf as blankly as you can with a mask on. She looked down at her dog as, Kiki barked out a wolfish laugh as they arrived at the butcher part of the store. Wolf looked at the different meats as she started to write down something she held it out for Quinn to read and the butcher. "_I don't care if you were the daughter to the president your threats mean nothing to me. Sir, Can I have those steaks there." _ She pointed to the pile of steaks and they were wrapped up by the butcher, she next moved on to the fish.

As she was looking she felt someone tackle her, she steadied herself as she felt some warm wrap around her. "I found you! Can I have this wolf please" Wolf turned around and saw that Brittany was hugging her, she looked up at her wondering what she wanted, and Brittany turned Wolf showing her Santana arms full of sweets and chips.

Wolf shrugged and nodded causing Brittany to squeal bouncing off as she made Santana unload the stuff into the cart. Wolf looked at the fish, then looked at the fish monger he just smiled at her and spoke "Anything I can help you with miss? The trout is really fresh today" Wolf looked at the trout and nodded pointing to the middle one. Taking it from the man she gave him a nod before moving off to get other stuff she wanted.

"Hey, kid what you doing with Berry." Wolf paused as she placed a bag of flour in the cart, Wolf looked at the trio as Brittany looked at her with pleading eyes wanting to place a bottle of soda in it. Wolf looked at the soda before nodding, "_She is my cousin, and I am living with her till I feel like moving into my house"_ Wolf pushed the cart to the alcohol "Yes I get to get my drinks on!" Santana said as she saw Wolf push the cart down her favourite aisle, Wolf just grabbed a bottle of vodka as well as a case of cider and pushed to the tills. She saw Santana place a bottle of WKD in the cart, shaking her head she just went along with it not wanting to make a scene.

As she packed everything that guy at the till looked at her, "Sorry dude but you are not old enough to be buying alcohol, unlike those hotties behind you shortie." she looked down at him, he had a smug smirk on his face as he was drooling over the trio behind her. That was until she pulled out her driving license he looked at it and scoffed. "So it says your 19 still no I bet it's fake." Wolf glared at the boy, thinking 'I am taller than him but several inches I have no idea why he is calling me a shortie'

"_If I'm old enough to buy and drink when I was in England, I am old enough over here or do I need to get your manager here and complain? Since if I do your ass will be out of this store faster than you can think" _The boy just scoffed at her, so he called their manager, a tall woman came along she looked about 30 "What is it John?" the woman didn't really looked impressed by the boy "This kid is trying to buy some alcohol and she is under age and she has a fake ID" He handed his manager, she looked over the ID and had no idea how the picture was accepted since her face was covered by the same mask that was on the girl.

Her eyes stopped at the name, she remembered it her sister that was in England worked as the secretary for this girl… a girl that was the boss of one of the most powerful and richest corporate in the world, and she was standing in front of boss of her sister… that has just moved back here.

"It's fine she can buy it no arguments the ID is not fake it's just a British one, go and help Mike" she looked sharply at the boy he grunted and walked off. "I am so sorry about him, Miss Luna-Ruby it won't ever happen again. That will be 95 dollars and 47 cent" She quickly handed her stuff back and rung up the rest of their stuff. Wolf nodded handed the woman a 100 dollar bill, she walked out of the store with the trio staring at her in shock.

**Wolf's pov**

'That woman looked very familiar; she looked like she was related to Daisy my secretary.' I thought to myself as I placed all the items into the car, while Brittany was bouncing about eating some sweets. I watched as the others get into their car and Brittany jumped into mine, before I drove home, I texted Rachel telling her we have company hoping her that she wouldn't mind.

As we arrived at the house, Rachel came out to help take stuff in, which was until she saw the other two girls she froze there at the door way kind of like a cat that got caught moving about. "Hey Hobbit are you going to block the door like an idiot?" the girl I have learnt to be Santana yelled at Rachel as yelped and quickly moved out the way as Kiki walked passed her holding a bag in her jaws.

As I got the last bag on the kitchen, I saw Rachel staring at me. I held up my sign with the question mark as I moved about the room packing away stuff and putting the junk food that Brittany brought into the every growing pile, I looked up at her and paused from packing away moving the bags under the sink.

"Wolf, what are Quinn and Santana doing here? In my house did they force you to take them here? What if they are going to prank us? What if they find something and then use it against us?" she continued to ramble on about this being a trick so I placed my headphones on and I finished placing everything away. Turning around I saw her still talking, frowning at her I picked up a potato and threw it at her, hitting her in the head. "Hey that hurt" she screamed out I looked up and shrugged at least it shut her up.

"_They are here since Brittany invited them, if I said no to them, they would still have come. They will not prank us since Miki and Kiki will pick up on it, same with if they try and take anything from the house. Now come on I will take them to my room and you all can relax there while I cook." _I looked at her as she was about to protest I walked out with a couple of bags in my hands, I looked at the girls sitting on the couch Brittany trying to get Miki to play with her but she didn't move till I whistled for her.

"Erm we are going upstairs into Wolf's room" Rachel spoke up seeing that she couldn't really argue with me. The others looked at her, and following me with my dogs as I opened my door, I watched both of my dogs jump on my bed snuggling into the cover. Smiling I placed down the snacks near the mini fridge, as the others wondered into my room, I quickly put away my keys I looked up at them Rachel sat on the bed with my dogs while Quinn and Santana sat on the bean bags.

"Oh my god your room is awesome!" I saw Brittany bounce about the room looking about and I nodded at her before pulling out my pad and started to write down something, Brittany bounced next to me and started to read out what I was writing, not like I really cared. " _I am going to go and cook dinner make yourself comfort but no bullying Rachel or you have to answer to me, Miki and Kiki plus no feeding them" _ I pointed to my two dogs as I walked out into the kitchen to cook dinner with Miki following me.

3rd pov

Rachel sat behind Kiki, trying to hide herself from the unholy trinity that was in front of her. "Look Berry, we aren't going to hurt you ok? We are having a truce just for today" Rachel looked up and nodded shyly at Quinn and she spoke, "So who was that? Never seen her before don't even know her name if that is a she anyways." Santana scoffed as she turned on the TV flicking through the channels, Quinn sat there eating some M&Ms that was brought listening to the TV and Rachel. "She is my cousin and yes Wolf is a female, her name is Serini Luna-ruby but she prefer being called Wolf she is 19 years old and is going to be in our year" She was cut off by a M&M thrown at her. "We didn't need to know her life story just her name" Quinn spoke as she turned back round to watch TV.

Kiki looked at the M&M before kicking it off the bed into the bin, before laying her head down to sleep. "Hey guys look at these!" the girls looked at Brittany as she pointed to a wall full of frames "These three pictures are interesting!" she had three frames in her hands has she jumped off to sat on the bean bag Santana was sitting on, curious the girls walked over to her and looked at what Brittany was looking at.

The first photo was of a young couple in their wedding outfit holding a young girl, the girl looked like a mini Wolf, while the woman had bright sparkling blue eyes a short black spiky pixie cut she had a huge smile on her face. The man looked a few years older than the woman he had warm brown eyes and short black hair, his face had Asian heritage his face was plastered with a cheesy grin as he looked lovely at both of the girls.

The girls flipped the frame and saw something written on the back of the picture Quinn read it out "My beloved cub, never forget that you will find the one that you belong with me and your father did and you fitted with us perfectly. Remember our motto. Who dare Win Love your Mama Wolf Miyuki Xx" They looked at the next photo it seem to be of Wolf a few years back having a snowball fight with the previous people, they looked really happy. They turned the frame and saw something written on it as well "My frisky pup, you throw a hell of a snowball hitting me right in the chin keep up with it my pup! You will soon best your old man! Papa bear Rick"

The last photo they looked at was of Wolf on a red carpet event, shaking hands with the crew of Twilight she wore a long black cape and she was actually walking with the crew not behind the barriers. They of course flipped it and saw signatures of selected casts one even had a number written underneath it. "Wow who would have thought that you have a cool cousin, Berry where have you been hiding her?" Santana looked at the photos one last time, before Brittany placed them back. Quinn nodded in agreement, even if she was the one cause that made her run through a bush.

Quinn looked around the room and spotted the wooden desk; curious she walked over to it and saw the top stained with ink and paint lying on top of the desk was a black sketchbook. The cover had a simple sliver pattern on it, running her fingers on the cover she started to open it.

"Wolf just texted me saying dinner is ready come on" Rachel's voice jolted Quinn out of her thoughts, she nodded and followed the others as they exited but she couldn't help look back at the book that was sitting on the table… she just had to know what was inside it.

Neko-chan: Man this is one of the longest chapters I wrote I hope you people liked it please review this story!


End file.
